falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
RNK-Notfallsender
}} Der ist ein Hilfsgegenstand aus Fallout: New Vegas, mit dessen Hilfe der Spieler alle 24 Stunden einmal Unterstützung der RNK anfordern kann. Übersicht Man erhält den Sender von einem RNK-Ranger, wenn das eigene Ansehen bei der RNK den Status "akzeptiert" erreicht hat. Der Ranger kommt dann auf einen zu, und man kann den Sender weder ablehnen noch ablegen, da er als Questgegenstand behandelt wird. In der Sektion "Hilfsmittel" des Pip-Boys kann man den auswählen. Sofern man weiterhin einen guten Ruf bei der RNK hat (ansonsten kommt eine entsprechende Meldung), erhält man folgende Auswahlmöglichkeiten : * RNK Versorgung anfordern * RNK Truppen anfordern * RNK Ranger anfordern * Cancel (keine Hilfe) RNK-Versorgung anfordern Dies startet die Quest Notfallradio, die lediglich darin besteht, dass etwas Ausrüstung in einer Kiste in der Nähe deponiert wird. RNK-Truppen anfordern Ein RNK-Soldat nähert sich dem Spielers und hilft ihm im Kampf. Dieser Soldat kann nicht über das Begleiter-Steuerrad kontrolliert werden, folgt aber bei einer Schnellreise. Der Soldat ist immer mit einer RNK-Rüstung und einem Dienstgewehr ausgestattet. Er hat 50 Trefferpunkte und eine Schusswaffen-Fertigkeit von 46. Mittels Sender (oder durch den Tod des Soldaten) wird die Unterstützung wieder beendet. RNK-Ranger anfordern Dies sorgt dafür, dass sich ein RNK-Ranger nähert. Der Ranger funktioniert genauso wie der RNK-Soldat, ist nur besser ausgebildet und ausgerüstet. Er trägt RNK-Ranger-Patrouillen-Rüstung und ist mit einem Cowboy-Repetierer ausgerüstet. Er hat 220 Trefferpunkte und einen Schusswaffenskill von 100. Hinweise * Der Sender funktioniert nur auf Gebiet, das von der RNK kontrolliert wird. * Es ist möglich, einen RNK-Soldaten oder Ranger mit nach Big-MT zu nehmen, da sie nicht als reguläre Begleiter zählen. Wenn sie dabei sterben, lässt sich aber kein Nachschub ordern. * Anders als die permanenten Begleiter heilen sich die RNK-Truppen nicht nach dem Kampf. * Manchmal "verliert" man seinen Beschützer. Er wartet dann vor Camp McCarran. Wenn man ihn anspricht, folgt er weiter. * Fällt der Ruf bei der RNK unter "akzeptiert", kann man den Sender nicht mehr benutzen. * The radio will only function in NCR controlled areas, it will simply say "Outside of operational area, please relocate and try again" if not. Strangely, if the player has the Lonesome Road add-on, they can request NCR aid at the Canyon Wreckage. * It is possible the player can summon a NCR Ranger or NCR trooper prior to enter Big MT as they do not count as a permanent companion However, once they die another one cannot be called in with the emergency radio, as Big MT lies far beyond the NCR's operational area. * Unlike permanent companions, the Ranger and trooper do not heal after the end of combat. However, they are restored to full health whenever the player fast-travels to a new location. Also, kills made by them will not count against the player for purposes of increasing reputation as long as the player does not attack the victim too. * Better weapons and armor can be reverse-pickpocketed into the inventories of the ranger or trooper, in order to increase their combat efficiency. Unlike companions, the ranger and trooper do not use up ammunition and will fire any weapon indefinitely as long as they have one round of ammunition for that weapon in their inventory. * The radio can be used to call an NCR trooper or ranger even if you have both a humanoid and a non-humanoid companion. * If you "lose" your NCR trooper/ranger, they may turn up waiting at the entrance to Camp McCarran. Speak to them and they will follow you again. * After giving you the radio, the NCR ranger, who delivers it, will run across the map to the entrance of Camp McCarran, where he/she will disappear from the game. * In order to have the NCR ranger who gives you the radio approach you upon entering an NCR building, the player must not be wearing any faction armor (including NCR armor) as it sets your reputation level to the NCR to neutral or lower. * Having the Meltdown perk can harm the NCR reinforcements following you and can result in NCR infamy if you get them killed. * Summoned troopers and rangers won't always run up to you directly and appear right away after calling for support. * If you are disliked in any way by the NCR, you cannot receive this item. Similarly, if you lose reputation with them, you will no longer be able to use the radio until you restore good reputation with them. * While a ranger/trooper is in the party and the Courier is caught stealing from the NCR, it will result in reputation loss and they will try to take it back, trying to run will cause them to turn hostile along with other members of the NCR encountered in the area. en: NCR emergency radio es:Radio de emergencia de la RNC ru: Аварийная радиостанция НКР (предмет) uk:Аварійна радіостанція НКР (предмет) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Verbrauchsgegenstände